


Sans pouvoir refaire surface

by Azilis_lumos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilis_lumos/pseuds/Azilis_lumos
Summary: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling mais entre la fin de la bataille et l'épilogue "19 ans plus tard" peut-être que tout n'était pas aussi parfait qu'on pourrait le croire. Drabbles





	Sans pouvoir refaire surface

Ce n’est plus vraiment une vie, ses amis espèrent que c’est temporaire. Elle n’espère rien, elle veut juste oublier, ne plus penser qu’elle s’est effondrée après la bataille de Poudlard, se tenant le bras. L’adrénaline la portait mais maintenant pourquoi continuer ? Voldemort est mort. C’est fini, ils ont gagné. Elle peut relâcher la pression dans ces murs capitonnés qui l’empêchent de se blesser, pour supporter la douleur de l’insulte sur son bras : Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle est Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, mais elle n’est rien à côté de la douleur et des souvenirs. Hermione Granger n’est plus que souffrance.


End file.
